


Date Night

by helpmeimstuckon



Series: 5 times Fitz kisses Simmons and one time Simmons kisses Fitz [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, SO MUCH FLUFF, fitzsimmons talk it out, part four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/helpmeimstuckon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part four of Six<br/>And as far as third dates go, it hadn’t been a bad one. Living under the threat of Hydra meant that big romantic gestures weren’t a possibility. Their first two dates had been on base, with Skye’s camera looming. They had finally gotten clearance to leave base and had finally been able to go on a proper date. He had taken her to a pizza place for dinner and then she had taken him to the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

“Good night, Jemma.”  
Fitz’s thumb ran over Jemma’s knuckles, and she was hit again how surreal the moment was. She had just gotten back to base from a date with her best friend. She was dating her best friend. She was in love with her best friend.  
And as far as third dates go, it hadn’t been a bad one. Living under the threat of Hydra meant that big romantic gestures weren’t a possibility. Their first two dates had been on base, with Skye’s camera looming. They had finally gotten clearance to leave base and had finally been able to go on a proper date. He had taken her to a pizza place for dinner and then she had taken him to the movies. They spent the walk back to base arguing about the science of the new sci fi flick they had just seen, but just when they were back in view of the building, about a block away Fitz had used his grip on her hand to twist her to face him.  
“We have another block till you have to say good night.”  
“I know, but… Skye and increased security. There’s no privacy there.”  
A smile graced Jemma’s lips. “Fitz…”  
“I just wanted one more moment with you. With it being just- uh… Just us. Tonight’s been easy. Like it was before, but better. It was like… uhm… Like you were working…”  
“Magic?” Jemma’s brows raised just slightly, and her smile grew when she saw it mirrored on Fitz’s face.  
“Yeah. I really, really love being around you, Jemma. I always have. I just wish I had figured out why sooner. It may not have even changed anything but… It uhm… it would have been nice to know.”  
“Yes, I couldn’t agree more. Knowing may have helped me figure my own feelings out.” Jemma replied.  
“I just, uh… I… uh…” Jemma could see the irritation building on his face, the words had been so easy all evening, when it was just them. But the evening was drawing to a close, and the pressure of going back to base was looming.  
“It’s alright Fitz take your time-”  
“No, It’s just… It’s… I have this whole thing planned. I was gonna be- uhm. Cool, about this.”  
“You’re always cool to me Fitz.”  
That got a smile from him. “Okay, right. I was saying. I realized, I never really said it. I didn’t tell you… It’s just. I think I’ve- uh… I’ve been feeling this for a while. A long time, really. I think I’ve been feeling this since the Academy at least. I know when I realized it though. When you… tried to save us, that first time, by jumping off the Bus, when you came back, the first thing you did was try to assure me that it wasn’t my fault. You knew that I was taking it on myself. And- uhm… I didn’t even get the chance to ask if you were okay because you were off telling me that I was the hero and all that. And then you left and it hit me. Jemma, I’m in love with you.”  
She knew the words that he was leading to but it took her breath away regardless. “Fitz…”  
“And, listen don’t feel like you have to say it back. You haven’t had as long to figure- uhm… Figure your feelings out. Don’t feel like you have to say it back, because I don’t want you regretting it later-”  
“Fitz, Fitz!” Her voice layered over his in exasperation and amusement. When his voice faded away she put a hand on his shoulder. “I get it. I hear you and knowing full well what you said, Leo, I love you. I am in love with you, and nothing is going to change that. I love you.”  
Fitz’s face lit up with a smile. He put the hand that wasn’t holding Jemma’s on her waist, pulling her in and pressing his lips to her’s.  
When they pulled away, he dropped his forehead to her’s. Her eyes fluttered open and from his eyes alone she could see the smile on his lips. “I love you.” Fitz whispered.  
“I love you, too.”  
After a few more moments savoring each other, they walked, hand in hand, back to the base. And to Skye’s teasing.  
And May’s stern, but knowing gaze.  
And Mack's “Hey Turbo, how was date night?”  
And Skye’s second round of teasing at how red they both went.


End file.
